


Catching Snowflakes

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [14]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Kids, Snow, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A prompt request from Tumblr, "little one's first reaction to snow"
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Series: Future Family Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Kudos: 36





	Catching Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Read this on Tumblr @creampuffqueen

“And… touchdown! Good job, buddy.” Carswell Thorne said with a chuckle, smiling down at the little boy on his lap. Six-year-old Carson had been begging forever to drive the Rampion, and Thorne finally relented. 

Of course, he wasn’t really driving, but it didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered was the smile on his son’s face, and the little hands resting on his own, confident and excited. 

“Go get on your coats and say hi.” Cress commanded from the co-pilot’s seat, working on nursing two babies at once. Carson bounded from the chair and into his room, while Thorne took a bit more time to get his own jacket.

“Is that yummy?” He cooed to his twins, stroking a hand through Astra’s soft hair. The baby gurgled happily, then went back to nursing. Sage was too engrossed in his meal to even acknowledge him. Thorne shrugged it off with a laugh. He gave Cress a quick kiss, then went to get his jacket and his eldest son.

Outside, it was, of course, freezing. Carson raced ahead of him, clearly not bothered by the cold. He jogged off the landing pad and through the yard, making his way through the snow to the Kesleys’ front door.

Thorne decided that he couldn’t afford to break his arm, and followed Carson very slowly. By the time he got to the door, his friends were already outside.

“Nice of you to show up.” Scarlet said with a snort. “For a moment I thought you just dropped your kid off to become a Kesley.”

“I considered it for a moment, when he woke me up on Christmas morning and made both the babies start crying.” Thorne joked. Carson just giggled, then raced inside with Holly, his best friend. 

“Can I see the babies?” Shelly asked curiously. “I want to hold Sage.”

“Yeah, Cress is finishing feeding them, and then she’ll head out here with them.”

“You left your wife on the ship to wrangle two babies on her own?” Wolf sighed. “Typical.”

“I was making sure my kid didn’t slip on the ice and break his neck.” He shot back. “And for your information, I was definitely planning to go and help her in a minute.”

“No, I’ll go help her.” Scarlet said. “I want to talk with her, anyway. I haven’t had a good girl chat in forever.”

“Since when do you girl chat?” Wolf asked. 

“Since now.” His wife said back with a chuckle. “I want to see the babies and my friend.”

“Alright, everyone inside.” Seeing that pretty much everyone already _was_ inside, Wolf gestured towards the door for Thorne to follow. Shelly bolted inside ahead of them, trundling up the stairs to see her sister and friend.

The inside of the Kesley farmhouse was fairly messy, the living room covered in toys and stray pieces of wrapping paper from Christmas a few days ago. Thorne didn’t mention it; the ship was hardly in better condition.

“Do you want a cookie?” Shelly asked, appearing suddenly behind them. Thorne nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Yeah, sure.” 

Shelly grabbed a tin from off the counter and offered it to him. Thorne took one and bit into it, a smile growing on his face. It was actually edible. Though, being Scarlet’s daughter, he should have known.

The door opened again, and Thorne turned around, half a cookie in his mouth, to find Cress, smiling and rosy-cheeked from the cold. She had Astra in he arms, and Scarlet stood nearby with Sage.

“Have a cookie, Aunt Cress.” Shelly said, waving the tin towards her. Cress smiled and accepted, and ate the cookie quickly so she wouldn’t drop crumbs all over the baby’s face.

“Let me take her.” Thorne offered. He took his daughter into his arms, relishing her little smile. Astra looked so much like Cress it was astonishing sometimes. The same hair, and face, and everything else. 

“Hey, sweet girl.” He cooed. “It’s Daddy’s turn to hold you. You little angel, you.” Astra giggled up at him, reaching up her little hands to try and bury in his hair.

The hours flew by, one after the other. Catching up with friends he felt as though he hadn’t seen in forever. Scarlet and Wolf held the twins, and even Shelly and Holly joined in. They ate, and they laughed, and they talked. Stars, they talked.

The sun set, meaning Thorne and Wolf were elected to put the kids to bed. Carson and Holly set up a pile of blankets and pillows for them to sleep on, and Shelly added her own stuff. All three kids fell asleep in a big puppy pile.

Downstairs, Scarlet had pulled out the wine. Cress declined, but Thorne was more than happy to drink an extra glass for her. The twins fell asleep on the couch to the sounds of their family laughing.

Thorne was half asleep himself, arm draped over his wife’s shoulders, when a sharp prod in the shoulder had him sitting up.

“Dad, it’s snowing.” Carson stood over him, blond hair messy from bed. And, sure enough, fat white flakes were drifting down from the sky.

“Can we go outside?” Holly begged. He didn’t even realize she was there. Scarlet mumbled something, then rolled over on the couch and buried her face in her husband’s chest. Beside him, Cress started to snore.

“Ok, just for a minute. Put on some shoes.” Thorne stood up, watching the two six-year-olds run for their boots by the door. On the couch, Astra woke herself up with a sneeze, and started to whimper.

He quickly scooped her up, bouncing her until she calmed down. Sage woke up too, likely missing the heat from his sister. Thorne picked him up, too.

He held the babies close to him and stepped outside with the older kids, not able to keep the smile off his face after watching them dash around in the snow in their nightclothes. 

Astra, held in his arms, looked absolutely fascinated. Her blue eyes were wide, and she held out her chubby fist when a snowflake drifted past them.

“Look, baby sister.” Carson said. “It’s snow.” He held up a handful close to her face. Astra slapped at it before Thorne could get her away, and the look on her face was priceless as she felt the sudden cold.

“It’s so cold, sweetheart.” Thorne cooed at her. “Let’s go inside, warm up a bit.” 

He sent Carson and Holly back upstairs, telling them to change from their wet clothes and go to bed, then walked back into the living room to his friends.

“Where did you go?” Cress murmured sleepily from the couch, snuggling into a blanket. 

“Catching snowflakes.” 

“I’m not gonna ask.” She said with the laugh. 

“You shouldn’t.” Thorne pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s take these little ones to bed.”


End file.
